List of The Pet Adventures of Lego episodes
The Pet Adventures of Lego is an American animated series developed by Warner Bros. Animation for WB Kids. The series lasted for five seasons with 100 episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2020) #''Lego's Beginning'' - When Mattie buys a Brussels Griffon named Lego, he makes a bunch of friends, but when two alley cats named Velcro and Stella want to get rid of the humans. It's up to Lego and his new friends to stop them. #''Lego and Hank'' - Lego meets a hawk named Hank, who is pretty grumpy, but when the Rat King captures Lego, Hank must actually save him. # # #''Saving Dad'' - When Velcro and Stella try to trick John's boss to fire him, Lego and his friends must stop them. # #''The Adventures of Rose'' - When Mattie, John and Lego go on vacation to Hawaii, Rose must stop Velcro and Stella's new plan to get rid of humans. #''School Rush'' - When the corrupt principal of Mattie's school makes it school all day, Lego and his friends must stop her. #''Lego and the Two Evil Poodles'' - Two evil poodles are out to destroy Lego, so it is up to Rose to save the day. #''Lego Land'' - TBD #''Lego and the Golden Spork'' - In an Indiana Jones-themed episode, Lego heads after the golden spork before Velcro and Stella get it first. #''Crystal'' - TBD #''Bee Attack'' - Queen Bee captures Lego and won't let him free unless he marries her, so Rose must rescue him. #''Red and Small Sneak Out'' - TBD #''Hero Pets'' - After watching a episode of Brave Braverton, Wag makes a comic book where he, Lego and Rose are superheroes. #''Secret Spilled... Sort Of'' - John discovers that Lego and the other pets can do some human things. #''Lego and the Speed of Light Pets'' (crossover with The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, hour-long special) - Lego discovers that The Speed of Light Pets from his favorite comic series Collin the Speedy Boy are visiting Petbridge, New York for the Comic Con, but Stella, without the help of Velcro or Bryte, is planning to turn Petbridge into a giant weapon, so Lego, Wag and Rose team up with the Speed of Light Pets to save the city. #''Pets in Love?'' - A mysterious Cupid makes pets fall in love, forcing Lego and his friends to team up with Velcro and Stella to stop it from taking over the city. #''Ehh, What's Up, Dog?'' (crossover with Looney Tunes) - Velcro and Stella befriend Pinky and the Brain, even with the fact of being rats, who team up with them to plot to take over the world. To prevent that, Lego, Wag and Rose will need help from Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and the Looney Tunes gang to stop them. # Season 2 (2021) #''Lost in the School'' - Natasha Meanypants makes a return, this time she turns the school into a maze so no one can escape it. Due to that, Lego, Wag and Rose have to stop her, but with a cost. #''Legend of the Pet-napper'' - TBD #''Mystery in Petbridge'' (crossover with Scooby-Doo) - Scooby-Doo and the gang travel to Petbridge and recieves help from Lego, Wag and Rose to solve a confusing mystery about a haunted mansion. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2022) Season 4 (2023) Season 5 (2024) Not confirmed yet *''Vampire Dog'' (crossover with Bunnicula) - When Velcro and Stella warp Bunnicula, Chester and Harold into Petbridge, Bunnicula accidentally turns Lego into a vampire. So, Chester, Harold, Bunnicula, Rose and Wag must find a cure before Lego sucks the blood out of Mattie and John. *''TBD'' (crossover with The Doggies) - Velcro and Stella are teleported into New Bark City by Mr. Goat to cause chaos, leading to Lego, Wag and Rose following them and being helped by the Doggies, the Pussycats and Ricky. *''Lego and the Monsters'' (crossover with Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) - TBD *''TBD'' (crossover with Five Nights at Freddy's) - TBD *''TBD'' - Lego and his friends are accidentally transformed into teenage humans thanks to a malfunction on Velcro and Stella's newest invention. Now, they have to see how they will get back to their animal form before it's too late. #'Return to FingerTown' Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:The Pet Adventures of Lego Category:List of episodes